Doll
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Do you know how a doll feels when they wouldn't get touched? Their only purpose is to stay with you and watch you be happy with other people. They watch you become satisfied with your life. But some would wish they would get thrown away instead. This is the tragic tale of a Doll... Aphrodi x OC


Star: felt like making something sad since I couldn't sleep.

Kagaya: ZZZzzz...

Star: *rolls his eyes* brother is still sleeping...anywho this idea was given by the song called One or Repetition by Rin~ but the version I heard was from 96neko and nami...

Roze: they or Star only owns herself/her OC.

* * *

I just sat there with many of my friends when you had suddenly came up to me and held me close.

You took me with you and you treated me like I was your most precious little treasure.

I had slightly long black hair and black eyes and you love that about me.

No it was only simply _loved_…

"Here a pretty crown for someone pretty…"

You had placed a flower crown on my head.

I looked up smiling with joy.

I was happy most things about us were always different. He had blond hair and red eyes, mine were black and black.

I was always by your side.

Everywhere, we were together.

People would think you were silly because you were 13 and yet you held a doll.

You didn't care what people thought and would hold me so close like I was your treasure and that I might disappear.

One time you got into a sport and told me all about it.

You said it was fun, nice, and you were good at it.

I loved seeing you happy.

Always have and always will.

I wanted to say "That's great!" but I know you wouldn't be able to hear me.

The days that you would bring me with you turned to sometimes.

Your excuse was that I would get dirty if I come along but sometimes you would bring me.

Sometimes I would think you didn't want me around anymore and felt so foolish that you would always bring me with you.

One time your "friends" had touched me.

"Hey Aphrodi, why do you have this?"

They held me by one of my arms.

"Uh…well…"

"Hey why don't we hang it on the goal and use it as a target?"

What?

"Great idea!"

No.

"Let's do it!"

Stop!

"Let her go!"

I opened my eyes and found myself in your arms.

You tightened your hold on me while glaring at your "friends"

"Don't touch her! Don't any of you touch her!"

You screamed making them fear you.

"Alright…we were just joking captain…"

I couldn't help the tears gathering in my eyes and hugged him back.

Though I doubted that you could feel it.

You turned away from your friends and looked at me.

Your next words felt like daggers to me.

"I should have left you home…"

The days after that were lonely.

I would sit on your bed and wait for you to come home because that was all I could do.

I get excited when you come home because you would tell me your day and you would hold me.

But the last few weeks you had ignored me like something was bothering you very badly.

You were in the hospital and your mother had took me to where you were and the sight of how you looked slightly surprised me.

You hurt your leg and you couldn't move from the bed.

Honestly though…

I was happy you couldn't move.

Because now even for some short days I would always be next to you.

Once your legs healed, you started to forget me again.

The sport that you were so happy about was taking you away and I didn't like it.

You were going to be gone for a few days and was packing.

I just sat there watching you as you packed.

I would lean my head on the table waiting to see when you would bring me with you.

Suddenly your mother came and asked the big question of if you would bring me with you.

I looked at you hopefully but your answer broke my heart.

"No…I won't"

The next day some friends of yours came over and you all played that game of soccer you loved so much.

I could only watch from the window as you played your favorite game.

Oh how I hated how you would put all your attention on that game.

Tears began to cloud in my eyes as I watched you and began banging my hand on the window in anger and sadness.

**WHY WOULD YOU KEEP ME?!**

**WHY WOULD YOU JUST TRAP ME HERE?!**

**IF THIS WAS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET YOUR FRIENDS USE ME AS A TARGET!**

**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!**

**DID YOU JUST FORGET ME SO MUCH THAT YOU FORGOT TO EVEN TO JUST SIMPLY THROW ME AWAY?!**

**I'D RATHER BE THROWN AWAY THAN TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!**

I screamed all of those things though I knew you wouldn't hear me.

I opened my eyes and saw my hand begin to fade.

But I calmed down.

You were smiling with such happiness.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

But mine wasn't the same.

Mine was of sadness.

How could I have been so selfish.

So stupid.

So forgetful.

All I live for was for you to be happy.

To see your smile.

To see your happiness.

How could I forget that.

I then walked away from the window and walked around in the room before stopping in front of a doll sitting on the table.

She had black hair and blue eyes.

She was me.

I hugged myself before disappearing.

I was a doll and my love was a human being.

This was a sad story of how a doll would watch how her love would find happiness and forget about what the doll was feeling.

This was a story of how a doll loved a human who she thought had loved her back but was really in fact in love with another human.

Someone who had prettier eyes than me and with longer hair.

_"Goodbye"_

* * *

The three boys came in the room and found the doll on the ground. Immediately the blond one ran up to the doll and held it so preciously like it would break and carefully placed it on the table.

"What's that?" the red headed one asked.

"She's my treasure Nagumo…" the blond had answered.

"If she's so precious then why didn't you put her in your bag to bring to the training center?" the icey blue haired one asked.

"Because Suzuno I don't want her to be dirty" the blond answered again.

They went further inside and a photo.

"Aphrodi this girl is?" Nagumo asked.

Aphrodi smiled sadly. "She's the reason I bought this doll…they look alike and well…I-I don't want to lose this one like I lost her in this accident…" he explained.

"That's not really considered healthy" Suzuno said.

"I know…but this is the only way for me to cope that she's gone…" Aphrodi said holding the doll now.

"Dude…you have to let go…" Nagumo said.

"More yet if you can't cope without it…you should bring it…you might go insane" Suzume reasoned.

"I know…but I can't lose her…if I leave her she won't be gone…and I'll come back with her sitting here ready to greet me…" Aphrodi said sadly.

The two just stared at him. They sighed and stopped bothering him.

"Come on didn't your mom say she got some snacks for us before we leave?" Nagumo asked.

"Oh right let's go" Aphrodi said before placing the doll back down, grabbing his bags and running out the room with the other two. Before he closed the door though, he looked at the doll and the photo one last time. "Goodbye Star…" he whispered sadly and closed the door

When you would look beside the doll was a picture of a twelve year old Aphrodi next to a girl who looked awfully like the doll but instead of simple blue eyes the girl's eyes held violet-blue, smiling cheerfully while hugging the other.

* * *

Star: I feel great writing something slightly tragic for once~

Kagaya: *still sleeping*

Star: *rolls her eyes* oh and about our other stories we will update don't worry your little heads~

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I SWEAR PLEASE DON'T BOTHER US OF WHEN WE WOULD UPDATE BECAUSE WE WILL! -Unemori Star-


End file.
